


Crumble

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The edge of the world is a hard place to stand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crumble

Miranda had never seen the white cliffs of Dover before.

She looked very tiny, standing on the ragged edge of the world, cupping a hand to shield her eyes from the sea-bright sun and clutching her red cloak tightly around her shoulders. England was cold in November.

Lenalee was not cold. She was used to the malicious breath of winter; it had been her constant companion for years.

Miranda stiffened when Lenalee put her arms around her from behind, but did and said nothing except lean slightly back and accept the offer of warmth.

She was so fragile, like the crumbling pale cliffs she was so transfixed by. Every wave wore a little more of her away.

Lenalee quietly vowed to herself that she would not let Miranda dissolve with the turning of the season to winter. She was too beautiful to vanish like that. So she held her a little tighter and memorized the smell of her hair.

Miranda eventually stopped shivering, but the wind howled endlessly onwards.

It could be patient.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: tomoeish  
> Prompt: holiday


End file.
